Gamesmine vs Alatie: Sibling Rivalries
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer and Katie argue about who can run faster, while Jasmine and Alex argue about who can fly faster. They decide to have a race to see which sibling from each pair is right.


Today was a relatively quiet day, which was rare on account of Eggman constantly trying to take over Mobius, Sally trying to get Sonic back (which hasn't happened that often lately), Scourge trying to get Nebula back, and other things. At Gamer's house, though, things weren't so quiet. Gamer and Katie were arguing about who was faster.  
Gamer said, "Sis, we may be the same age in years, but I'm still a few months older. That's a few months more to train using my speed. I'm faster."  
Katie smirked, "Bro, those extra few months means that age has decreased you're speed. So, since I'm younger, I'm faster."  
Gamer just smirked back, "A few months doesn't make a difference when it comes to how much it slows you down. So there."  
Katie replied, "Every little thing matters. In a fight, sometimes a one or two second distraction could cost someone the victory. With super-speed, it becomes one or two months that can decrease it just enough. That's that."  
They continued arguing for the next several minutes when they decided to teleport to Tails's Workshop to let him decide.

With Alex and Jasmine:  
Alex and Jasmine were at Jasmine's house. They were arguing about who could fly faster. Their argument was pretty much the same. Except Jasmine was arguing about the advantages of being older by a few months, and Alex was arguing about the advantages of being younger by a few months. They also decided to teleport to Tails's Workshop to let him decide.

A few minutes later (after both arguments), both pairs of hedgehogs got to the door of Tails's Workshop. They were shocked to see their respective boyfriends/girlfriends there.  
The four of them said in surprise at the same time, "What are you doing here?"  
Gamer explained, "Me and Katie had decided to let Tails decide which one of us could run faster."  
Jasmine replied, "That's wierd. Me and Alex had also decided to let him decide which one of us could fly faster."  
Alex suddenly had an idea. He said, "I know. How about we have a tag team race at the park? Gamer and Katie will run from one side to the middle, and me and Jasmine fly the rest of the way across."  
Katie said, "That's great. But how will it be determined which one of you will fly faster? Since me and Gamer would run across, whichever one of us gets their first will allow their partner to fly the rest of the way with a head start."  
Gamer thought of something. He replied, "Why don't we get Tails and Cream out here. Each will hold a stop watch. Tails will start his when either me or Katie tags their partner first, and Cream will start hers when the other one tags their partner. Tails would stop his when the partner of the first one to get to the middle gets to the other side of the park, and Cream will stop hers when the last one gets to the other side of the park."  
They all agreed that it was a great idea. They went inside to tell Tails. When he heard it, he agreed. They also decided that it would be the couples who are the teams, so it would be Gamer and Jasmine v.s. Katie and Alex.

At the park:  
Everyone was in position. Tails had a flag in his hand. He said, "On your marks, get set, GO!" He dropped it. Gamer and Katie sped off.  
A few seconds later, Gamer had a slight edge. He gloated, "See, I was right. Those extra months of training helped." Suddenly Katie managed to catch up.  
She smirked, "Oh yeah?" They continued exchanging taunts up until they each tagged their partner.  
A few seconds after the tags, Jasmine had a slight edge. But when she looked behind her she saw Alex flying up behind her. She added some more speed to her flight.

After the race:  
Each pair went to Tails.  
Gamer asked, "So, was I right, or was I right?"  
Tails replied, "Actually, Gamer, you and your sister tagged your partners at the exact same time."  
Both of their jaws dropped.  
Jasmine asked, "And let me guess, me and Alex had the exact same time as well." Tails nodded.  
Gamer turned to Katie and said, "Well, we still had fun." They all nodded.


End file.
